


Skryte pragnienia

by Lisbeth_Rey



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Elf/Human Relationship(s), Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Post-Canon, Romance, Sex, mirror
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisbeth_Rey/pseuds/Lisbeth_Rey
Summary: Krótka historia znajomości Aaravosa i Virena.
Relationships: Aaravos & Viren (The Dragon Prince), Aaravos/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Dystans

Viren westchnął. 

Nigdy nie lubił wieczornych rytuałów, zajmowały mu zbyt wiele czasu. Czasu, który mógł poświęcić na ciekawsze zajęcia. Chcąc nie chcąc, powolnymi ruchami rozpiął guziki swojego płaszcza. Zdjął go z siebie i zajął się rozpinaniem koszuli. Potem przyszła kolej na spodnie i bieliznę. Gdy był już nagi, wszedł do wanny, wypełnionej przyjemnie gorącą wodą. Ułożył się wygodnie i przymknął oczy. Rządzenie królestwem było czasem wyczerpujące. Nie, żeby narzekał – pasował mu taki układ. Jeśli tylko nie popełni żadnego błędu, być może uda mu się zyskać poparcie sąsiednich krajów i zemścić się na Xadii. Jego marzeniem było zwycięstwo ludzkości, rozkwit gospodarczy i szczęście poddanych. Osiągnięcie tych celów nigdy nie było tak bardzo możliwe jak teraz. Dzięki pomocy Aavarosa wszystko nabierało realnych kształtów.

Tak. Aavaros. Pojawienie się tego osobnika w jego życiu zmieniło wszystko.

Viren otworzył oczy i spojrzał przed siebie.

Do dzisiaj nie wiedział, kim tak naprawdę był jego nowy sojusznik. I jaki interes miał w tym wszystkim. Viren nie był idiotą, domyślał się, że Aavaros nie jest bezinteresowny we wszystkich swoich działaniach. Cały czas obawiał się zdrady z jego strony. Na razie jednak na to się nie zapowiadało. Do tej pory gwiezdny elf zdołał zasłużyć sobie na jego zaufanie. Viren jednak tak łatwo nie ufał ludziom, a co dopiero elfom.

Musiał jednak przyznać, że Aaravos był bardzo przydatny.

Do dziś pamiętał dreszcz, który przeszedł przez całe jego ciało, gdy po raz pierwszy usłyszał głos elfa, tuż przy uchu. Głos niezwykle zmysłowy i przenikliwy, głos, który zdawał się uwodzić samą swoją barwą, niskim tonem. Na początku Viren porozumiewał się z Aaravosem za pomocą magicznego insekta. Teraz, gdy miał na swojej powiece utkaną przez robaka nić, mógł widzieć elfa, choć jego ciało dalej przebywało w tajemniczej komnacie w nieokreślonym miejscu.

Pamiętał swoje zdumienie, gdy po raz pierwszy ujrzał nieznajomą postać w magicznym lustrze. Widział już gwiezdne elfy, Aaravos jednak wyróżniał się spośród nich swoim urokiem i majestatem, których nie można było mu odmówić. Jego ciało było szczupłe i smukłe, a jego spojrzenie przenikliwe i figlarne. Nawet on, mag najwyższego szczebla, nie umiał odgadnąć, co się za nim kryje.

Viren poczuł nagle zmianę w swoim ciele. Spojrzał w dół i ze zdziwieniem spostrzegł, że jego męskość zrobiła się twarda. Z jakiegoś powodu był podniecony. Seksualność była tą sferą jego życia, której nie poświęcał ostatnio zbyt wiele czasu. Sprawowanie władzy w królestwie i snucie dalszych planów były dla niego obecnie najważniejsze. Coś musiało spowodować u niego ten stan...

Mag stwierdził, że chyba musi się tym zająć. Nie miał na to specjalnej ochoty, był jednak mężczyzną w kwiecie wieku. Najwyraźniej jego ciało miało swoje potrzeby. Objął dłonią swojego penisa i zaczął poruszać nią w górę i w dół. Robił to od niechcenia, mechanicznie, nie zastanawiając się do końca nad czynnością, którą wykonywał. Tak, jakby był to kolejny przykry obowiązek, który po prostu musiał wykonać.

Nagle odniósł wrażenie, że nie jest w pomieszczeniu sam. Spojrzał w bok i mało co nie wyzionął ducha ze strachu i zaskoczenia. Naprzeciwko niego, pod ścianą, stał Aavaros i przyglądał się mu z lekkim uśmiechem, błąkającym po jego ustach. Cóż, nie było go tam w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu, gdyż był widoczny jedynie dla Virena, niczym duch. Ręce skrzyżował na ramionach. Jego długie białe włosy spływały falami na plecy.

Viren oddychał szybko. Poczuł, że policzki pieką go ze wstydu. Szybko zakrył rękami swoją widoczną już erekcję.

– Nie przeszkadzaj sobie – odezwał się elf swoim niskim, przesyconym mrokiem głosem. Viren poczuł, że na samo brzmienie tego głosu jego ciało przeszyła fala podniecenia. Penis między jego udami boleśnie zapulsował.

Mężczyzna zacisnął zęby.

– Co ty tutaj robisz? – wycedził, nie starając się ukryć wściekłości, którą w tym momencie odczuwał. – Nie mogę mieć już chwili prywatności?

– Och, oczywiście, że możesz. Pamiętaj tylko, że odkąd nawiązaliśmy kontakt, jesteśmy połączeni. Cały czas widzę, co robisz.

Viren miał ochotę podnieść się, podejść do Aavarosa i zetrzeć mu ten wredny uśmieszek z jego ślicznej twarzy. Musiałby jednak najpierw pokazać mu się nago, zanim zdążyłby się odziać. To nie wyglądałoby zbyt dostojnie. Gwiezdny elf chyba dostrzegł jego zawahanie. Oderwał się od ściany i zaczął podchodzić do Virena.

– Nie musisz się mnie wstydzić – mówił Aaravos, swoim niskim, ale jednocześnie aksamitnym głosem, który w tym momencie przyprawiał Virena o ciarki. – Jesteśmy tutaj zupełnie sami. Myślałem, że możemy już sobie ufać w każdym aspekcie. Pamiętasz, o co cię zapytałem, gdy po raz pierwszy mieliśmy okazję porozmawiać?

Elf zatrzymał się tuż przed wanną. Viren stwierdził, że nie było już sensu zasłaniać swojej nagości. Wszystko było i tak doskonale widoczne. Oparł więc dłonie o krawędzie wanny, układając się wygodnie. Chciał sprawiać wrażenie pewnego siebie, nie mógł pozwolić Aaravosowi na przejęcie kontroli nad sytuacją.

– Zapytałeś o to, jak możesz mi służyć – odpowiedział cicho, przyglądając się elfowi. Aaravos miał na sobie zwiewną szatę, która była rozpięta pod szyją i odsłaniała cały jego tors. Symbol widniejący na jego klatce piersiowej pobłyskiwał w blasku świec. Ciało elfa było gdzieś daleko stąd, a on sam wydawał się przezroczysty, niczym zjawa czy projekcja astralna. Viren nie mógł go dotknąć. A miał na to coraz większą ochotę.

– Dokładnie – odparł Aaravos, po czym przyklęknął tuż przed wanną. Oparł się o nią z drugiej strony, naprzeciwko Virena, choć była to tylko poza, gdyż tak naprawdę nie mógł niczego dotknąć w obecnym stanie. Wyciągnął palec wskazujący i powoli zanurzył go w gorącej wodzie, ta jednak nie zareagowała na niego w żaden sposób. Na jej powierzchni nie zaszła żadna zmiana. Był to kolejny dowód na to, że elf był obecny jedynie duchem. Kontynuował swoją wypowiedź: – Dlatego teraz powiedz mi, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić.

– Zostaw mnie w spokoju – powiedział Viren nieustępliwym tonem. Zacisnął dłonie na krawędziach wanny. Woda wolno parowała powoli wokół nich. Aaravos wpatrywał się w jego oczy bez słowa, kąciki ust miał uniesione. Viren odwzajemniał jego wzrok i czuł, że jego penis robił się coraz bardziej twardy. Z jakiegoś powodu obecność elfa działała na niego niezwykle pobudzająco. Aaravos musiał to dostrzec, gdyż jeden z kącików jego ust uniósł się wyżej w frywolnym uśmiechu.

Viren patrzył oniemiały, jak elf powoli zdejmuje z siebie szatę i odrzuca ją gdzieś na bok. Wciąż miał na sobie spodnie, jednak mimo wszystko widok ten sprawił, że Virenowi zaschło w gardle. Przyglądał się odsłoniętej szyi Aaravosa, jego gładkiej skórze, nagim ramionom, płaskiej klatce piersiowej i małym sutkom. Przełknął ślinę. Jego erekcja, pozostawiona samej sobie, była coraz bardziej bolesna. Stwierdził, że nie ma nic do stracenia. Z powrotem sięgnął do swojego penisa i gdy zacisnął na nim palce, wydał z siebie cichy jęk.

Aaravos uśmiechnął się szerzej. Przysunął się bliżej Virena i zmrużył oczy. Wbijał w mężczyznę uwodzicielskie spojrzenie, dobrze zdając sobie sprawę, że tyle wystarczy, aby doprowadzić go do ostateczności. Viren nie przestawał się masturbować. Wolną dłoń wyciągnął nagle przed siebie, w kierunku elfa. Tak bardzo chciał go dotknąć, poczuć pod palcami jego skórę. Napotkał pustkę. Aaravos zaśmiał się cicho i na moment przymknął oczy. Gdy z powrotem uniósł powieki, ponownie wbił spojrzenie w Virena i delikatnie rozchylił usta. Przejechał językiem po swojej dolnej wardze, nie spuszczając wzroku z dotykającego się przed nim mężczyzny.

Viren jęknął głośniej, wyobrażając sobie ten język na pewnym konkretnym fragmencie swojego ciała i w końcu poczuł pierwszą falę orgazmu. Odchylił głowę do tyłu, wydając z siebie przeciągły jęk. Jego ciało drżało od spazmów przyjemności, jaka go ogarnęła, prawie pozbawiając go przytomności. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio doszedł z taką intensywnością. Możliwe, że jeszcze nigdy. Seks, jaki uprawiał ze swoją żoną, zanim ją utracił, sprawiał mu przyjemność, ale umiarkowaną. To Aaravos zdawał się wyzwalać w nim nieprzyzwoite żądze, których nie umiał poskromić. Czy może to była jego wina?

Nie było to teraz ważne.

Viren odetchnął i spojrzał na elfa, który nie odrywał od niego przesiąkniętego erotyzmem spojrzenia.

– Mam nadzieję, że było ci przyjemnie... królu – powiedział Aaravos cichym tonem, po czym podniósł się na równe nogi.

– Tak... – odezwał się Viren, jednak jego głos był słaby i zachrypnięty. Szybko odchrząknął i dodał: – Tak, owszem. Czy teraz możesz zostawić mnie samego?

Aaravos patrzył na niego z góry. Z powrotem założył na siebie szatę i odgarnął włosy do tyłu.

– Pamiętaj, teraz nigdy nie jesteś całkiem sam – powiedział elf i rzucił mu ostatnie intensywne spojrzenie, a potem wolnym krokiem oddalił się, aby zniknąć w mroku.

Viren patrzył za nim przez chwilę, a potem zanurzył się w wodzie aż po szyję. Czuł, jak serce wciąż bije mu szybko po dopiero co osiągniętym orgazmie. Zastanawiał się teraz, czy nie powinien być bardziej stanowczy. Mógł kazać Aaravosowi opuścić komnatę natychmiast, jak tylko zauważył jego obecność. Nie zrobił tego jednak. Uwiodło go to cholerne spojrzenie, te czarne, nieprzeniknione oczy, w których całkowicie utonął.

Przymknął oczy i odetchnął, odprężając się. Postanowił wykorzystać chwilę spokoju i po prostu poleżeć w cieple. Był w końcu władcą Catolis, odpoczynek mu się chyba należał, czyż nie?


	2. Bliskość

– Jesteś pewien? – zapytał Viren.

Zamarł z podniesioną dłonią. Obejmował palcami małą fiolkę, w której błyszczał fioletowy płyn. Pochylał się nad niewielką misą, z której unosiły się srebrzyste, duszące opary. Wbił spojrzenie w lewitującego nad ziemią Aaravosa, a raczej jego duchową poświatę. Gwiezdny Elf wpatrywał się w mężczyznę swoimi niesamowitymi, złocistymi oczami i uśmiechał się tajemniczo, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Założył swoje dłonie za siebie i odezwał się niskim, zmysłowym głosem.

– Jeśli chodzi o skład eliksiru, tak, jestem pewien. Ale czy na pewno to masz na myśli? I czy to pytanie nie powinieneś raczej zadać samemu sobie?

Viren przygryzł wargę.

Wspólnie z Aaravosem znaleźli w jednej ze starych ksiąg pewne prastare zaklęcie, które pozwoliłoby elfowi przenieść się w dowolne miejsce na parę godzin. Jeśli zaklęcie się powiedzie, będą mogli zacząć szukać sposobu na wydłużenie działania czaru. Ich ostatecznym celem było oczywiście sprowadzenie ciała Aaravosa do Catolis na stałe, jednak nie było to takie proste.

A poza tym, Viren nie wiedział, czy bardziej tego chciał, czy może bardziej się tego obawiał. Dalej nie wiedział, jakie elf skrywa przed nim tajemnice i czy na pewno jest jego sojusznikiem. Mimo wszystko przez ostatnie tygodnie okazał się być wspaniałym mentorem i pomocnikiem, dlatego mag postanowił zaryzykować.

– Tak, tak, jestem pewien – mruknął mężczyzna, po czym wlał kilka kropel fioletowego płynu do misy. Odłożył fiolkę, podczas gdy magiczny roztwór zaczął parować jeszcze mocniej. Następnie Viren przymknął oczy i wymówił kilka słów rytualnego zaklęcia, które wcześniej wyczytał w księdze. Uniósł dłonie i nakreślił w powietrzu magiczny symbol. Poczuł nagle, jak powietrze wokół niego zamiera, jakby czas stanął w miejscu. Z misy zaczęło wydobywać się jeszcze więcej srebrzystej pary, by po chwili dym wypełnił całe pomieszczenie.

Viren zaczął kaszleć. Dym był gryzący i za nic nie chciał rozrzedzić się w powietrzu. Mężczyzna zamachał dłonią, daremnie próbując pozbyć się gęstych oparów.

– Aaravos? Słyszysz mnie? Udało się czy nie? – pytał, nie mogąc nigdzie dojrzeć elfa. Pomyślał, że na pewno coś poszło nie tak, zaklęcie nie mówiło nic o duszącym dymie. Czyżby dodał nieodpowiednią ilość składników do eliksiru? Czyżby coś złego stało się z Aaravosem?

Zrobił parę kroków do przodu…

…i wpadł nagle na wysoką sylwetkę, która wyłoniła się z mgły.

Viren rozszerzył oczy i spojrzał w górę.

Aaravos wpatrywał się w niego błyszczącymi oczami. Zmysłowe usta gwiezdnego elfa rozciągnęły się w niewielkim, triumfalnym uśmiechu. Jego ciemna, błękitna skóra wydawała się niezwykle gładka, a świecące, magiczne symbole, zdobiące jego ciało, zalśniły w półmroku. Długie, białe włosy opadały kaskadami na plecy i ramiona elfa. Viren nie mógł uwierzyć, że naprawdę widzi go przed sobą. Był taki wysoki. I tak piękny... Nie zastanawiając się do końca, co robi, wyciągnął rękę i dotknął ramienia Aaravosa. Poczuł pod palcami gładki materiał szaty, w jaką jego gość był ubrany. Elf nie wyglądał, jakby zdziwił go ten gest. Milczał i nie odwracał zaintrygowanego wzroku od Virena.

– Naprawdę tu jesteś… – powiedział cicho Viren. Świadomość tego, że Aaravos stoi przed nim, żywy i prawdziwy, przepełniała jego ciało jakimś dziwnym uczuciem, trudnym do opisania.

Elf roześmiał się, a Viren drgnął lekko na ten dźwięk. Każdy odgłos, jaki wydawał z siebie Aaravos, brzmiał niezwykle przyjemnie dla uszu.

– Owszem. Zaklęcie się udało. A więc? Nie oprowadzisz mnie po swoim zamku?

– Zwariowałeś? – Viren zaperzył się i odsunął od Aaravosa. Nagła bliskość wydała mu się nieodpowiednia. – Jak wytłumaczę moim poddanym to, że po zamku włóczy się gwiezdny elf? Zanim nie wymyślę dobrego wyjaśnienia, musisz zostać tutaj, w moich komnatach.

Elf przewrócił oczami. Uśmiech jednak nie znikał z jego twarzy.

– Och, to doprawdy bardzo przykre z twojej strony. Jest mi tak smutno, że aż zrobiłem się głodny.

Aaravos wbił w Virena sugestywne spojrzenie. Mężczyzna westchnął i ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

– Rozumiem. Poczekaj tu chwilę.

Zostawił Aaravosa samego, aby udać się do kuchni. Poprosił służbę o tacę przekąsek i nie czekając na służącego, sam wziął tacę do ręki i szybkim krokiem wrócił do siebie. Wolał nie zostawiać elfa samego na zbyt długo. Mimo wszystko dalej mu nie ufał.

Minął strażników, którzy nieruchomo trwali przed jego komnatą. Otworzył drzwi, wszedł do środka i szybko zatrzasnął je za sobą. Rozszerzył nagle oczy, widząc, jak pod jego nieobecność Aaravos rozciągnął się na szezlongu. Elf leżał wygodnie na plecach, jedną rękę trzymając za głową, a drugą machając w powietrzu. Wyciągnął palec wskazujący i zataczał nim powolne kręgi w powietrzu, nucąc pod nosem jakąś melodię. Nagle obrócił się na boku i oparł głowę na otwartej dłoni. Uniósł kącik ust, patrząc na Virena.

– Co masz dla mnie? – zapytał, świdrując mężczyznę swoim jasnym spojrzeniem.

Viren odchrząknął i zaczął podchodzić w jego stronę. Czuł dziwną miękkość w nogach.

– Na ciepły posiłek trzeba poczekać do rana. Dostałem na szybko tylko jakieś sery, wędlinę, winogrona… Nie wiem właściwie, w czym gustujesz.

– Chętnie skosztuję wszystkiego po trochu. Tam, gdzie obecnie przebywam, nie mam zbyt wielkiego wyboru jeśli chodzi o jedzenie – powiedział Aaravos i gdy Viren postawił przed nim tacę z przekąskami, ten zerwał jedno winogrono i przyjrzał mu się z ciekawością. – Tej słodyczy nie miałem w ustach od bardzo długiego czasu.

Elf przymknął oczy i włożył winogrono do ust. Zaczął żuć je powoli, z widoczną przyjemnością. Viren obserwował go, niezdolny do tego, aby odwrócić wzrok. Aaravos oblizał wargi i podniósł powieki, wbijając spojrzenie w mężczyznę, który przysiadł na skraju tapczanu. 

– Rozkosz dla podniebienia – wyznał elf, po czym zaczął kosztować kolejnych smakołyków.

Viren podniósł się i wygładził swoją szatę. Zanim się odezwał, odchrząknął.

– Eksperyment się powiódł. Teraz pójdę spać, a Ty… możesz przejrzeć moje książki, może coś cię zainteresuje. Pamiętaj, że zaklęcie trwa tylko przez kilka godzin, aby wydłużyć jego działanie będziemy musieli improwizować. Nie wiem, ile nam to zajmie. A teraz wybacz, ale jestem człowiekiem i potrzebuję odpoczynku.

Mówiąc to, Viren odwrócił się na pięcie, zrobił parę kroków i dotknął okrągłej klamki, która prowadziła do jego sypialni. Otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. Już chciał odwrócić się, aby zamknąć drzwi, wtedy jednak poczuł ruch powietrza za sobą. W następnej chwili chłodna, gładka dłoń owinęła się wokół jego szyi, a wysokie, silne ciało przycisnęło się do niego od tyłu.

Viren sapnął z zaskoczenia i rozszerzył oczy. Jego serce przyśpieszyło ze… zdenerwowania. Tak, to na pewno musiało być zdenerwowanie.

– Co ty wyprawiasz? – zapytał mag z wyrzutem. Głos mężczyzny drżał, a jego właściciel sam nie wiedział, co jest tego powodem.

Tuż przy uchu usłyszał nagle głos Aaravosa, który załaskotał go i spowodował, że teraz całe jego ciało zadrżało.

– Chcesz zostawić mnie samego? Sądziłem, że zaczynaliśmy lepiej się poznawać… – Elf mruczał prosto do jego ucha. Viren nie mógł powstrzymać cichego jęku, który wyrwał się z jego ust. Ten głos na żywo był jeszcze bardziej stymulujący, rozpalał wszystkie jego zmysły. – Hm, a cóż to za dźwięk? Czyżbyś był czymś podekscytowany, Virenie?

– Zamknij się – warknął mężczyzna, łapiąc Aaravosa za nadgarstek. Dłoń elfa wciąż obejmowała jego szyję. Chciał odepchnąć go od siebie i odzyskać kontrolę nad sytuacją. W tym samym momencie poczuł jednak, jak druga ręka Aaravosa przesuwa się powoli po jego ciele, aby zatrzymać się na wypukłości jego spodni. Viren zaklął w myślach. Próbował ignorować fakt, że był coraz bardziej podniecony. Jego penis był już twardy i domagał się uwagi, a elf zdawał się doskonale o tym wiedzieć.

– Twoje ciało zdradza twoje myśli, Virenie – szepnął Aaravos, po czym puścił mężczyznę, aby już po chwili złapać go za ramiona i odwrócić w swoją stronę.

Viren rozszerzył oczy i spojrzał w górę, prosto w zjawiskową twarz stojącego przed nim elfa. Elfa, który doskonale wiedział, co zrobić, aby przejąć nad nim kontrolę. Uśmiechał się teraz zadziornie i odwzajemniał spojrzenie, by po chwili schylić się i dotknąć ustami warg Virena.

Mężczyzna miał wrażenie, jakby cały świat wokół niego eksplodował. Poczuł, jak ogarnia go coraz większe pożądanie. Aaravos smakował niesamowicie i intensywnie, w jego pocałunkach kryła się dziwna słodycz. Viren westchnął cicho, czując język elfa, wślizgujący się w jego usta i wychodzący mu naprzeciw. Przeraził się, że zaraz zabraknie mu tchu, ale nie chciał przerywać tego doświadczenia, było zbyt przyjemne.

Aaravos w końcu oderwał się od jego ust. Spojrzał mu w oczy, a następnie pchnął go delikatnie w stronę wielkiego łoża z baldachimem, które znajdowało się w sypialni. Viren opadł na pościel i patrzył nieruchomo, jak gwiezdny elf zamyka za sobą drzwi, wpatrując się w niego drapieżnie. Następnie ruszył powoli w jego stronę, zrzucając długą, zwiewną szatę ze swoich ramion.

– Aaravos… Nie wiem, czy pamiętasz, ale jestem władcą Catolis… Nie mogę spoufalać się z własnymi poddanymi…

Mag zamilkł, widząc dziwny grymas, który przemknął przez piękną twarz elfa. Aaravos zatrzymał się tuż przed nim i zaczął powoli pozbywać się reszty garderoby. Ściągnął z siebie przezroczyste okrycie, a także fioletową koszulę. Po chwili stał przed Virenem w samych spodniach z ciemnego materiału. Mężczyzna przełknął ślinę, gdyż ujrzał, jak odznacza się na nich sporych rozmiarów erekcja Aaravosa. Tak bardzo przejął go ten widok, że dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że elf zaczął go rozbierać.

– A więc tym dla ciebie jestem? Poddanym? Chyba zapomniałeś już, dzięki komu objąłeś w ogóle ten urząd?

Aaravos rozpiął koszulę Virena i ściągnął ją z niego.

– Dzięki tobie – mruknął niechętnie mężczyzna. Czuł, jak na jego policzkach pojawia się rumieniec wstydu. Elf widział go już nago, jednak to było coś zupełnie innego. Tym razem Aaravos był tutaj swoim ciałem.

– Kto obiecał ci władzę i dotrzymał tej obietnicy? – pytał dalej elf, tym razem zdejmując z niego szare spodnie.

– Ty… – szepnął Viren, czując przyśpieszone bicie swojego serca. Leżał na gładkiej pościeli i wpatrywał się w pochylającego nad nim Aaravosa. Elf spojrzał w jego oczy i uśmiechnął się.

– Jeśli chcesz, zostawię cię samego. Jeśli naprawdę tego chcesz – mówił Aaravos, wyciągając palec wskazujący i dotykając nim klatki piersiowej Virena. Mężczyzna westchnął głośno, czując, jak palec elfa przesunął się powoli wzdłuż jego brzucha i zatrzymał na materiale jego bielizny. Poczuł kolejną falę podniecenia, która rozeszła się wzdłuż całego ciała.

– Więc? Jaka jest twoja odpowiedź? Mam odejść, czy… służyć ci tej nocy?

Viren przygryzł wargę, czując się jak na torturach. Dłoń Aaravosa zawisła tuż nad jego boleśnie pulsującą erekcją. Tak bardzo chciał, aby elf go dotknął, ale tak ciężko było mu wypowiedzieć te słowa. Wiedział, że jego gość robił to specjalnie, zmuszając go do odezwania się. W końcu się poddał. Nie mógł dłużej walczyć z tym uczuciem.

– Dotknij mnie, do cholery – wyrzucił z siebie Viren, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. Aaravos jakby tylko na to czekał. Szybkim ruchem zerwał z mężczyzny jego bieliznę i zacisnął swoje chłodne palce na jego twardej męskości.

Viren przymknął oczy i jęknął głośno. Tak bardzo tego pragnął. Tak bardzo pragnął jego.

Aaravos zaczął poruszać dłonią po penisie mężczyzny, w górę i w dół. W pewnym momencie objął palcami czubek erekcji, okrągłymi ruchami drażniąc to wrażliwe miejsce. Viren wił się pod nim, na przemian dysząc i jęcząc. Miał przymknięte oczy, jednak gdy tylko dał radę, rozchylał powieki, aby chłonąc ten niesamowity widok, który miał przed sobą. Aaravos, pochylający się nad nim, dotykający jego penisa i wbijający w niego intensywne spojrzenie, które podniecało co równie mocno, co jego dotyk.

W pewnym momencie elf uniósł wyżej kącik ust. Pochylił się i odgarnął swoje jasne włosy za spiczaste uszy. Viren nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Dopiero, gdy poczuł ciepłe i miękkie usta Aaravosa na swoim penisie, uwierzył, że to wcale nie sen, a rzeczywistość. Zadrżał z rozkoszy, kiedy elf wziął go do ust i zaczął powoli poruszać głową.

– Na piekielne pomioty! – wyrzucił z siebie Viren, zaciskając palce na pościeli i wzdychając z przyjemności. Czuł ciepłe usta i mokry język Aaravosa, przesuwające się po jego erekcji. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz straci zmysły, oszaleje, nie wytrzyma tej niesamowitej przyjemności.

Nagle doświadczenie urwało się. Viren podniósł powieki i spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na gwiezdnego elfa. Chciał zapytać go, dlaczego przestał, jednak nagle zaniemówił. Patrzył, jak Aaravos podniósł się i ściągnął z siebie ostatnią część garderoby. Oczom mężczyzny ukazał się nabrzmiała, stojąca na baczność erekcja, której rozmiar i okazałość wydawały się wręcz niepojęte. Viren nie mógł oderwać wzroku od męskości elfa. Poczuł, jak robi mu się gorąco, a w jego ustach zbiera się ślina. Szybko ją przełknął i przeniósł spojrzenie na oczy Aaravosa. Dostrzegł w nich coś zupełnie nowego. Miał wrażenie, jakby tańczyły w nich groźne, ogniste płomienie, gotowe spalić go na popiół.

Elf, widocznie zachęcony milczeniem i oczekiwaniem Virena na ciąg dalszy, złapał go za ramiona i obrócił tyłem do siebie. Mężczyzna wydał z siebie ciche sapnięcie. Rozszerzył oczy i już otwierał usta, aby sprzeciwić się zaborczemu zachowaniu Aaravosa. Jednak wtedy poczuł, jak język elfa łaskocze go w ucho, a jego dłoń wsuwa się między jego uda. Aaravos wyszeptał słowa, których Viren nie zrozumiał. Powietrze wokół nich zadrżało od magii. Elf musiał wypowiedzieć jakieś zaklęcie. Gdy mag poczuł chłodny palec, wsuwający się głęboko między jego pośladki, zrozumiał, że musiało to być jakieś zaklęcie nawilżające. Nigdy nie sądził, do czego taki czar może się przydać…

Jęknął cicho, jednak szybko przygryzł wargi. Choć było mu tak przyjemnie, nie chciał okazać tego Aaravosowi. Oprócz pożądania poczuł również ukłucie żalu. To on miał być panem sytuacji, to on miał górować. To on był władcą!

Po raz kolejny próbował zebrać myśli, aby w końcu odezwać się i przeciwstawić Aaravosowi. Musiał koniecznie powiedzieć mu, że powinni zmienić strategię. Jednak wtedy poczuł, jak do jednego palca doszły dwa kolejne i zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nagle nie jest w stanie powiedzieć absolutnie niczego. Palce elfa rozpychały jego wejście, wchodziły w niego głęboko, sprawiając, że Viren nie mógł powstrzymać kolejnych jęków. Przyciskał rozgrzaną twarz do chłodnej pościeli i oddychał coraz szybciej.

Gdy przyjemność, jaką odczuwał, powoli zaczynała osiągać coraz wyższy poziom, cudowne palce wycofały się. Viren westchnął z rozdrażnieniem. Znowu był tak blisko! Czy ten cholerny elf go torturował? Otworzył oczy i podniósł się na łokciach, aby spojrzeć za siebie. Wtedy jednak poczuł, jak coś o wiele większego napiera na jego wejście. Dłoń Aaravosa przesunęła się po jego nagich plecach, jak gdyby w uspokajającym geście, i zaraz potem Viren wydał z siebie ochrypły okrzyk, kiedy twarda, pulsująca erekcja wdarła się do jego wnętrza, prawie pozbawiając go tchu. Zacisnął palce na pościeli i zaklął głośno z bólu. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że penis Aaravosa rzeczywiście zmieścił się w nim, a przede wszystkim, że elf odważył się na coś takiego! Przecież miał mu dziś służyć, tak powiedział…

Ruchy Aaravosa były powolne i równomierne. Błądził palcami po ciele mężczyzny i nagle do uszu Virena doszedł niesamowity dźwięk, jakim był cichy jęk elfa. Poczuł, jak ból powoli zaczął ustępować. Robił miejsce gorączkowemu, zwierzęcemu pożądaniu. Mag nie czuł nigdy czegoś takiego, unikał cielesnych pokus, gardził ludźmi, którzy bez zmysłów oddawali się pożądliwym przyjemnościom. Seks nie należał nigdy do jego ulubionych czynności, traktował go jako ewentualny dodatek do własnego życia. Jednak musiał przyznać, że jeszcze nigdy seks nie smakował… w taki sposób.

Poczuł nagle, jak elf obejmuje go mocniej od tyłu i przyciska do swojego ciała. Chłodne, długie palce elfa przesunęły się po twarzy Virena, a jeden z nich odnalazł drogę do jego ust. Wsunął się w nie, nie napotykając na swojej drodze żadnej bariery. Przeciwnie, mężczyzna przyjął go chętnie, przesuwając swoim językiem po palcu i pożądliwie smakując skórę elfa. Zaczął go ssać, za co został nagrodzony przeciągłym pomrukiem przyjemności, który rozległ się tak blisko niego. Viren po chwili otworzył szeroko usta, wydając z siebie głośny jęk, kiedy poczuł śliski język Aaravosa, drażniący jego ucho. Mężczyzna jęczał i wzdychał, gdyż to w połączeniu z silnymi pchnięciami bioder elfa było niesamowicie przyjemną mieszanką. Nagle język został zastąpiony przez zęby, którymi elf przygryzł delikatnie płatek jego ucha.

Aaravos w końcu przyśpieszył. Viren czuł, jak penis kochanka pulsuje w nim coraz mocniej. Czuł też chłodne kropelki potu, które kapały na jego rozgrzane ciało. Zachłanne dłonie przesuwały się po jego skórze, drapiące paznokcie zostawiały za sobą czerwony znak. Viren miał wrażenie, że zaraz oszaleje z przyjemności.  
Nie wierzył, że naprawdę o tym myśli, ale zanim zdążył zaprotestować, jego ciało przejęło kontrolę nad rozumem, chcąc wcielić tę myśl w życie. Jego usta wyszeptały:

– Szybciej.

Elf jakby tylko na to czekał. Natarł na mężczyznę z całą swoją siłą, przyciskając go do łóżka. Viren poczuł, jak dłonie Aaravosa odnajdują jego własne. Ich palce splotły się ze sobą, a tymczasem biodra elfa z zadziwiającą siłą i szybkością w dalszym ciągu uderzały o jego pośladki. Każdy ich ruch powodował kolejną falę przyjemności, rozlewającą się w lędźwiach mężczyzny.

Viren uwolnił nagle rękę z mocnego uścisku elfa i z trudem wsunął ją między swoje ciało a pościel. Dotknął swojego penisa i zaczął go pieścić, czując, że za chwilę dojdzie. Jęczał głośno, nie dbając już o to, co pomyślą sobie straże, jeśli są w stanie go usłyszeć. Będzie się o to martwił później.

Ciało elfa zadrżało, a następnie napięło się. Aaravos wydał z siebie głośne westchnienie. Przygniatał Virena swoim ciężarem, jedną rękę dalej trzymając splecioną z dłonią mężczyzny, a drugą zaciskając na jego pośladku. Viren poczuł, jak wypełnia go gorąca sperma i wtedy sam wydał z siebie głośny jęk rozkoszy. Ciało mężczyzny drżało z ekstazy, głowę odchylił do tyłu. Orgazm wycisnął z niego wszystkie siły. Mag opadł na pościel, próbując złapać oddech.

Aaravos powoli wysunął się z niego. Położył się obok i oparł głowę o swoją dłoń. W przeciwieństwie do Virena, nie wydawał się zmęczony. Jego twarz, prócz widocznych gdzieniegdzie kropelek potu, wyglądała na nieskalaną. Wciąż prezentował się tak samo zjawiskowo. Viren z kolei leżał prawie bez życia, oddychając szybko, z włosami znajdującymi się z zupełnym nieładzie.

– Miałeś… mi służyć – wydyszał Viren, wpatrując się spod półprzymkniętych powiek w przytomne i dziwne zadowolone z siebie spojrzenie Aaravosa.

Usta elfa rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu. Wyciągnął palec i zaczął wodzić nim po rozgrzanej skórze Virena.

– I z tego, co widzę, chyba całkiem dobrze mi to wyszło – szepnął Aaravos. Błądził palcem po nagich plecach mężczyzny. Viren wydał z siebie pełne przyjemności westchnienie. Było ono silniejsze od niego. Nie chciał okazywać elfowi tego, jak bardzo podoba mu się wszystko to, co ten z nim robi, ale jego ciało go zdradzało.

– Jak myślisz, ile jeszcze mamy czasu? – zapytał nagle elf, podnosząc się na łokciach. Jego oczy rozbłysły.

– To znaczy? Zanim nie wrócisz do swojej samotni? – spytał Viren, przewracając się na bok, aby spojrzeć na twarz swojego rozmówcy. – Ciężko stwierdzić, czar miał trwać od dwóch do maksymalnie pięciu godzin, nie da się jednak dokładnie określić czasu jego trwania…

– A więc musimy się sami przekonać – powiedział elf, po czym pochylił się nad mężczyzną, obracając go na plecy. Wpatrywał się teraz w Virena z bliska, ich twarze dzieliły centymetry. Mag rozszerzył oczy i już chciał coś powiedzieć, kiedy Aaravos zamknął jego usta pocałunkiem.

Mężczyzna poczuł, jak całe jego ciało rozpływa się z przyjemności. Czuł ciepłe, miękkie usta elfa, smakujące go powoli. Stwierdził, że właściwie... co mu tam. Nie wiedział, kiedy znowu on i Aaravos będą mieli okazję do… dalszego poznawania się.

Równie dobrze mogli więc spędzić wspólny czas tak intensywnie, jak tylko się dało. I tak też zrobili.


End file.
